Sleeping Angel
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / For SHDL 2012!


**D**isclaimer** ::** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Sleeping Angel** © **MizuRaiNa**

A fanfiction for **SHDL**. Happy **SasuHina Days Love** minna~~

**W**arning **::** **m**inim dialog, **g**ajeness, **l**ebayness, and many more

Don't **like**? Just **don't read** please!

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**##**

**~~Sleeping Angel~~**

**##**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

Kemilau lembayung senja dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Awan-awan kumulus telah berganti menjadi awan stratus yang menyebar menutupi langit. Tak terasa waktu siang akan segera berakhir. Mentari hampir berada di ufuk barat—hampir bersembunyi di balik garis horizontal.

Aku melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam setengah lima sore. Pantas saja suasana begitu sepi. Hiruk-pikuk aktivitas siswa-siswi di sini sudah tak dapat kutangkap lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor sampai tiba di ruangan yang terkadang aku gunakan untuk menyalurkan apa-apa yang kulihat, kudengar, dan rasakan. Penuangan warna-warni kehidupan melalui kuas-kuas yang kugoreskan ke atas kanvas putih. Ya, aku memang sering mengespresikan diriku melalui sketsa-sketsa, lukisan, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan seni lukis.

Tujuanku saat ini yaitu aku hendak mengambil buku sketsaku yang tertinggal. Mengingat itu aku jadi teringat dengan hal lain yang lebih penting. Aku belum menemukan objek yang akan kulukis sedangkan lukisan itu harus selesai dalam tempo cepat—minggu ini.

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Langkahku terhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu coklat khas ruang seni. Aku memutar kenop pintu. Untunglah belum dikunci. Aku memasuki ruangan dan arah pandangku langsung tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas salah satu meja. Cepat-cepat aku mengambilnya dan hendak pulang. Kurasa sudah terlalu lama aku berada di sini—di sekolah.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku tertarik pada cahaya senja yang menyusup pada celah celah gorden. Aku menghampiri salah satu jendela dan membuka gorden yang menutupinya. Ah aku tahu. Sepertinya ada satu faktor yang membuatku tertarik pada lembayung di balik jendela ini. Yaitu aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan inspirasi saat melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan kelopak bunga _pink_-nya menari bersama angin yang bertiup. Ini 'kan masih awal-awal tahun ajaran baru. Musim semi belum berakhir.

Aku membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Kedua tanganku kutekankan pada kusen jendela. Rambut biru tuaku bergoyang saat angin musim semi membelai wajahku. Aku menatap langit biru yang telah berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan—jingga. Kupejamkan mataku. Kuresapi nyamannya suasana petang saat ini.

Menit kemudian, aku membuka kelopak mataku dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah bawah—ke lantai satu. Bibirku menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Pohon-pohon di bawah begitu indah. Merah jambu dan putih mendominasi.

Tak sengaja, aku mendapati sesosok makhluk yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. letak pohon tersebut tegak lurus dari jendela di sini. Sosok itu amat indah. Sesosok gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada pohon sakura. Ia terduduk ldengan menyelonjorkan kakinya. Aku memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Makhluk apakah itu? Bidadarikah?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Tidak. Tidak mugki itu adalah sesosok bidadari. Bidadari tak akan mungkin turun ke bumi hanya untuk tidur di bawah pohon sakura yang berjatuhan. Lagipula, aku tak melihat dua buah sayap membentang di punggunggnya. Bukankah setiap bidadari memiliki sepasang sayap? Lantas, sosok itu pastilah bukan bidadari.

Pandanganku semakin terfokus padanya. Aku menelisik dirinya. Ia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Tentunya tidak sama persis karena itu seragam khas perempuan. Kusimpulkan dengan cepat bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari murid di sekolahku. Sayang. Warna rambut dan wajahnya tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Lembayung senja telah menyorot ke arahnya dan wajah itu tertutupi poni dan rambut panjangnya dengan posisi tertunduk. Namun, aku yakin ia pasti memiliki wajah yang sebanding dengan bidadari. Ah, dari tadi sepertinya aku mengumpamakan bidadari. Aku rasa itu semua akibat dari sosok itu yang terlalu sempurna. Ya, dia berulang kali membuatku berdecak kagum.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, waktu tak terasa cepat berlalu. Tanpa sadar aku terus memandaginya. Iris obsidianku seakan-akan tak ingin sedetik pun lepas dari sosoknya.

Terpetik sebuah ide dalam sel otakku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengeluarkan kembali buku sketsa beserta sebuah pinsil. Aku mengulum senyum. Akhirnya aku menemukan objek yang akan kulukis.

Goresan-goresan pinsil terus menari di atas buku sketsa yang kupegang. Aku mengombinasikan titik dan garis menjadi sebuah kesatuan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyelesaikan sketsa itu. Aku melukiskan senyum simpul di sudut bibirku. Puas dengan hasil gambaranku. Sketsa itu sama persis dengan refleksi yang retina mataku tangkap.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Ada benda lain yang dapat mengabadikan objek itu yang sama persis. Tentu saja dengan kamera ponselku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan dengan cepat memotretnya dari berbagai segi.

Ekor mataku tak sengaja melihat jam digital di layar ponsel. Pukul lima lebih lima menit. Waktu sangat cepat berlalu.

Aku merapikan tasku dan menutup kembali jendela dan gordennya. Aku meninggalkan ruang seni dengan tak henti-hentinya senyuman tipis mengembang di sudut bibirku—walaupun aku yakin senyum itu tersembunyi di balik wajah datarku.

Aku menengadahkan pandanganku. Langit saat ini berwarna jingga yang didominasi warna merah. Sudah sangat sore.

Kedua tanganku aku masukkan ke saku celana. Aku melanjutkan langkahku lalu tak lama kemudian menjumpai tangga yang menghubungkan latai satu dan dua. Satu per satu anak tangga aku turuni. Aku telah tiba di lantai pertama. Aku melangkah ke arah kiri—arah menuju gerbang utama. Tapi mendadak aku menghentikan lagkahku. Aku ingin melihat sosok itu dari jarak dekat. Kuputar balik badanku untuk menghampiri pohon sakura yang berada di ujung kanan. Jantungku berpacu semakin cepat. Tak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana reaksiku nanti.

Mataku sedikit terbuka—lebih tepatnya terbelalak—. _Kami-sama_, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Dia... sosok itu tak dapat kutemukan di bawah pohon sakura. Yang kudapat hanyalah kelopak-kelopak sakura yang menari bersama angin.

Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Barangkali aku salah memilih pohon sakura yang ditempatinya. Namun, aku sangat yakin pohon sakura inilah yang tegak lurus dengan ruang seni di lantai dua dan ruang kelas D tahun pertama di lantai bawah.

Mungkinkah—

—sosok itu adalah sesosok bidadari ? Aku tak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya saat ini. Lebih baik aku segera pulang.

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**###**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

Tap tap tap

Lagi. Lagi-lagi hari ini aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang seni. Namun kali ini dengan tujuan berbeda. Setiap hari rabu—hari ini—aku memang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler seni rupa. Jadi setelah jam pelajaran terakhir—tentunya setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak—, siswa-siswi dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ketiga menghadiri eskul ini. Yah, sebenarnya di tahun ini murid tahun ketiga jarang yang mengikuti eskul ini. Tadinya aku pun malas datang. Hanya saja, Asuma-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan sedikit materi tentang penggambaran benda tiga dimensi kepada siswa-siswi tahun pertama.

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu ruang seni. Aku tak segera memasuki ruang itu. Aku lebih dulu menenangkan diri dan mengekspresikan raut wajahku setenang mungkin. Aku menghela napas panjang lalu membuka pintu.

Suasana yang tadinya sedikit bising kini menjadi sepi. Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibir siswa-siswi di dalam ruangan. Mereka hanya memandang ke arahku yang sedang berjalan masuk.

Aku tak acuh dengan berbagai tatapan yang mereka lemparkan ke arahku. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah mereka. Aku yakin beberapa gadis itu menatap lekat aku dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang err terpesona. Bisikan-bisikan tak terelakkan terlontar dari bibir-bibir di ruangan ini.

Sampai juga aku di tengah-tengah. Aku mengambil napas berat kemudian membuka bibirku untuk mulai berbicara.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapaku terlebih dahulu.

"_Konnichiwa mo_," jawab mereka serempak.

Aku menatap satu per satu wajah-wajah yang ada di sini. Wajah-wajah yang belum pernah kujumpai sebelumnya. Aku menghitung dengan cepat. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengikuti eskul ini. Masih bisa dihitung jari—sembilan orang. Saat aku melihat pada gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang berada di barisan kedua itu, aku serasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Entahlah.

Aku hampir lupa untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. Dasar! Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tahun ketiga di kelas A. Pertemuan kali ini Asuma-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir sehingga sayalah yang akan memberikan sedikit materi kepada kalian. Sebelumnya, saya akan mengabsen kalian."

Aku kembali melangkah untuk mendudukkan diriku di atas kursi tempat _sensei-sensei_ mengajar. Buku absen siswa-siswi yang mengikuti eskul seni rupa kubuka. Aku menyebutkan satu per satu nama yang tertera di sana yang langsung disambut oleh murid yang memiliki nama tersebut.

Kini tiba mengabsen sebuah nama yang bermarga Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Aku mengedarkan pandanganku lalu melihat seorang gadis bersurai lavender mengangkat tangannya. Sesaat, aku sempat beradu pandang dengannya. Ia memiliki iris mata yang begitu indah. Selaras dengan rambutnya. Darahku berdesir saat menatap lekat wajahnya. Dia sungguh cantik. Pandanganku seolah tak ingin lepas darinya. Namun dalam hitungan detik ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Selain itu, keadaanku saat ini tak memungkinkanku untuk terus menatapnya.

Ah satu lagi. Aku tak tahu mengapa membayangkan bidadari yang tertidur itu adalah dirinya. Sudahlah. Pikiranku semakin kacau saja. Kesampingkan hal-hal lain yang tak ada kaitannya dengan seni untuk saat-saat ini Sasuke!

Aku kembali meneruskan aktivitasku dan memulai pada materi yang akan kusampaikan. Diam-diam, terkadang aku mencuri pandang kepada gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Terbesit sebuah keinginan dalam diriku untuk lebih mengenalnya. Hei, ini seperti bukan diriku yang notabene tak ingin tahu menahu urusan makhluk berbeda gender itu.

Kurasa akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya aku memperhatikan seorang gadis. _Kami-sama_, perasaan aneh apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**###**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

Aku membantingkan tubuhku secara asal pada kasurku. Aku belum mengganti pakaian seragam yang kugunakan. Rasa-rasanya pikiranku terlalu lelah. Aku perlu mengistirahatkannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, aku terus terpikirkan pada 'bidari' yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Kemarin, sejak pertama kali aku melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu pikiranku tak jauh dari refleksinya. Bahkan terkadang dua sosok itu datang secara bersamaan. Aku juga pernah berasumsi bahwa bidadari tersebut adalah dia.

Hhh... akhir-akhir ini pikiranku sering sekali melayang menembus luasnya cakrawala. Untung saja orang-orang di sekitarku tak ada yang menyadari keadaanku yang seperti itu. Aku kan melamun di waktu-waktu tertentu—tapi bisa saja melamun pada situasi tak tepat.

Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku. Lusa lukisannya harus sudah dikumpulkan. Aku hilangkan rasa malasku dan bergegas untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke lantai atas rumahku. Menuju sebuah ruang yang dikhususkan untukku. Ruang tempatku berkarya sekaligus ruang tempat menyimpan hasil-hasil karyaku.

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

Aku menyusuri pohon-pohon sakura. Siang ini, setelah waktu pulang tiba, aku tak ada kegiatan yang harus kulakukan. Hari ini juga tak ada eskul. Lukisan bidadari senja itu pun telah aku selesaikan kemarin. Hm... apa aku mengistirahatkan diriku saja ya? Pastinya lebih nyaman jika aku mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon sakura. _A good idea_!

Jantungku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Napasku tercekat. Mataku sedikit terbelalak. Sangat sulit sekali memercayai indra penglihatanku saat ini. Hingga aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan mencubit pelan punggung lenganku. Ini—

—bukan mimpi kan? Bukan hanya imajinasiku saja kan?

Haha, ternyata ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku meneruskan langkahku yang sempat terputus itu. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi jarak antara aku dan pohon itu. Detik ini, aku dapat menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa terdapat sesosok makhluk yang sedang tertidur di bawahnya. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, sosok itu adalah seorang gadis dengan surai indigo panjang. Gadis yang tak lain telah menyita perhatianku sejak pertemuan pertama dengannya.

Aku tak melakukan apapun untuk beberapa detik ini. Reaksiku berbanding terbalik dengan aksiku. Sepertinya hukum newton tiga tak bekerja padaku saat ini.

Irama jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Darahku berdesir. Adrenalinku ikut terpacu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hanya berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang tertidur dan menelisiknya lebih dalam? Tidak. Aku terlihat bodoh jika terus seperti itu. Aku punya ide lain. Aku masih bisa melihatnya dari jarak jauh, seperti dulu—di ruang seni—. Aku berjalan dengan tak memperhatikan apa-apa yang ada di hadapanku.

Trek!

Bunyi ranting patah terdengar cukup nyaring akibat terinjak olehku. _Shit_! Siapa yang naruh ranting di situ sih?

"U-uchiha-_senpai_?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya terbangun. Aku hanya memasang wajah datarku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Hn?" Kata singkat itu refleks keluar dari bibirku. Lagipula, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa _senpai_?" tanyanya. Nada kegugupan jelas terdengar olehku. Semburat merah tipis dapat kulihat di pipinya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Ia menarik lututnya dan kedua lengannya mendekap erat. Wajahnya ia tundukkan.

"Tidak. Bolehkah aku ikut beristirahat?" tanyaku tanpa intonasi. Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku, aku sudah mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Kira-kira hanya terpaut seperempat meter.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Tak lama, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus dan sebuah anggukan. Sungguh, senyumannya begitu memesona. Sampai-sampai aku tak berkedip saat dia tersenyum! Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Aku pun turut mengikuti seperti dirinya. Kelopak-kelopak sakura banyak yang berjatuhan.

Keheningan menyelimuti. Tak ada obrolan di antara kami. Diam-diam, aku melirik ke arahnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Aku pikir, sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki alam mimpinya.

Kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Menikmati angin sepoi yang berembus. Gemerisik ranting menambah keindahan tersendiri. Cicitan burung bagaikan sebuah alunan melodi. Terkadang, kelopak _pink_ sakura ada yang jatuh menimpaku.

Aku tak pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini sebelumnya. Sangat nyaman. Mendamaikan hati dan merilekskan pikiran. Apa karena faktor musim semi ya? Atau... karena faktor lain, yaitu karena ada seseorang yang berada di sampingku?

Karena dia? Dia yang beberapa hari lalu aku kira sesosok bidadari. Dia yang membuat keanehan padaku—membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Dia yang membuatku ingin terus melihat senyum manisnya. Apakah... dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**###**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**Normal POV**

Hari sekarang ini yaitu hari sabtu. Hari yang menyenangkan bagi para pelajar. Hari yang jam pelajarannya hanya sebentar. Bahkan ada sekolah-sekolah yang mengkhususkan hari ini untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler saja. Hari sabtu juga hari yang berbatasan dengan _weekend_ yang dinanti-nantikan.

Konoha _High School_ di hari sabtu tidak ada jam pelajaran. Para siswa-siswi tak perlu memeras otak mereka untuk memikirkan tugas sekolah, hapalan rumus-rumus dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Bukan berarti libur. Hanya saja, mereka mengikuti salah satu ekstrakulikuler yang terdapat di sana. Di bidang olahraga, seni, kemampuan berbahasa, penelitian, dll.

Murid-murid tahun ketiga yang mengikuti eskul seni rupa mengumpulkan hasil karyanya di awal tahun ajaran ini. Karya yang berupa lukisan dengan tema bebas, tidak ditentukan. Lukisan tersebut biasanya dipajang di galeri sekolah. Ruangan yang jarang dikunjungi kecuali jika ada event tertentu.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi pun ruang galeri masih dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi.

"Kyaaa~ lukisan ini bagus sekali!"

"Ada lukisan abstrak. Ini maksudnya apa ya?"

"Wah! Bagus sekali karya _senpai-senpai_."

"Kira-kira kalau dijual laku berapa ya?"

"Lukisan yang mengharukan."

Berbagai macam komentar yang dilontarkan saat murid-murid mengamati satu per satu lukisan di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka berdecak kagum. Wajar saja, cukup banyak lukisan yang kualitasnya tinggi. Hampir menyamai pelukis professional.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menginjakkan kakinya di galeri. Sudah dari pagi ia ingin melihat karya-karya _senpai_-nya. Namun, ia baru bisa mengunjunginya saat ini. Ia berjalan ke lukisan yang dipajang paling ujung. Ia menatap dalam-dalam lukisan tersebut. Menyelami makna yang tersirat di balik curahan ekspresi Sang pelukis.

Ia telah sampai pada lukisan kelima. Ia tertegun saat melihat lukisan itu. Lukisan berjudul 'Sleepeng Angel' dengan _background_ cahaya lembayung senja. Ia menelisik lukisan tersebut. Terdapat sesosok gadis tengah tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Ia seakan terhanyut oleh lukisan tersebut.

Rasa nyaman menjalarinya. Ia membayangkan, saat ini ia sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

'_Ini... lukisan ini...,' inner_-nya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa sosok tersebut adalah gambaran dirinya saat tertidur sampai sore hari karena terlalu lelap. Ya, waktu itu ketika tersadar, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih tujuh menit. Cepat-cepat ia pulang sebelum ia tertidur di sana sampai malam.

'_Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin.'_ Ia menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya terarah pada sebuah coretan kecil berwarna hitam yang terdapat di sudut kanan bawah. Sebuah tanda tangan dan nama orang yang telah melukisnya.

Lukisan itu adalah karya—

—Uchiha Sasuke?

Mungkinkah...

Lukisan tersebut adalah dirinya?

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya. Dari hari pertama ia menjadi murid di sekolah ini, ia langsung terpikat olehnya. Ia ingat persis saat _senpai_-nya itu berdiri di atas podium untuk memberi sambutan. Wajah datarnya yang tampan, tatapan tajamnya, sikap tegas dan penuh wibawanya. Semua ia suka.

Sebuah rasa berkembang dengan pesat di hatinya. Rasa yang sulit ia definisikan—bahkan tak bisa. Sekarang saja, ia masih ragu bahwa ia dan Sasuke kemarin duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon sakura. Ia pikir, itu adalah khayalannya saja atau salah satu bunga tidurnya.

Hinata tak melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Padahal masih ada beberapa lukisan yang belum ia lihat. Perasaannya sudah tak menentu saat ini. Ia berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Bolehkah ia berharap Sasuke menyukainya?

Ia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah kiri, bukan ke arah kanan. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk pergi menuju pohon sakura itu. _Feeling_ mungkin?

Tap

Tubuhnya kaku seketika saat iris lavendernya mendapati seseorang berambut _raven_ tengah terduduk di atas hamparan rumpur hijau di bawah pohon sakura itu. Ia berpura-pura seolah tak melihatnya dan lebih menundukkan pandangannya. Ia berharap semoga saja pemuda itu tak memedulikan kehadirannya yang melintas di hadapannya.

Hinata berniat untuk memutar jalan melewati kelas E di tahun pertama.

Greb!

Sebuah lengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Ia sangat susah untuk menggerakan persendiannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suara _baritone_ pemuda itu membuat ia memutar tubuhnya. Ia amat gugup. Apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan?

"Y-ya. Ta-tapi tanganku..." Hinata tak berani menatap iris hitam legam milik orang yang masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannnya. Perlahan tangan itu melepaskannya.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tanpa dikomando, Hinata pun duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sepuluh detik...

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Satu menit...

Suasana masih hening. Waktu terus berjalan namun mereka tak ada yang mau untuk membuka suara lebih dulu. Orang yang tadi mengatakan ingin berbicara tak juga menyampaikan keperluannya.

Mereka terlalu gugup. Irama detak jatung mereka tak beraturan—semakin cepat.

"A-aku..." Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini jika berhadapan dengannya? Kemana sifat percaya dirinya?

Hinata sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia tak berkata apapun. Membiarkan orang di sampingnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Kupikir aku menyukaimu." Dengan lancar dan sukses Sasuke bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. Is menatap iris lavender Hinata. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sangat intens.

Hinata masih belum selesai mencerna sebuah pernyataan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyukainya? Berarti...

"A-aku juga," jawab Hinata pelan hampir tak terdengar dengan wajah yang sudah amat merah. Ekspresi harap cemas yang sempat Sasuke tampakkan di wajah datarnya berganti dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan. Sebuah senyuman simpul nan tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Angin bertiup membelai rambut keduanya. Kebahagiaan mereka diiringi oleh tarian kelopak sakura. Musim semi menjadi awal kisah mereka yang baru.

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**~The End~**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**Horeeeee~ Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic untuk merayakan SHDL *nari hula-hula* . Aku pikir event ini udah selesai loh. Tapi ternyata sampai tanggal 25. Aku masih bisa ikutan deh~ senengnyaa~ *tabur bunga***

**Oh iya, aku mau ngucapin makasih buat Sushi a.k.a Chikumu Aizawa a.k.a Yukina Scharlet a.k.a Rahmacchiiii~ *peyuk/ditendang* Makasih banget yaa kamu udah ngasih tau aku tentang event ini. Termasuk temanya. Aku sempet bingung loh mau bikin fic yang kayak gimana dengan tema sleep. Dan ting! Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul. Ya udah deh langsung aja aku ketik. XD *sebenernya baru2 ini diketik. Soalnya kemaren2 sibuk UTS dan tugas-tugas***

**Maaf ya kalau Sasuke di sini OOC. Hihihi, sekali-sekali lah. Tapi kan, itu juga dari luar tetep aja so cool gitu wkwkwk *eh?***

**Untuk readers jangan lupa buat nyempetin ripiu yaaahhh~ pleaseee~~**

**Sign,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**.**

[Finished : 19th Oktober 2012 at 11.08 p.m.]

[Published : 1st Oktober 2012]


End file.
